Drift off to Dream (Baldwin)
| name = Drift off to Dream | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 3 | ep_num = 6 | code = 21 | writer = | originaldate = 2004 | stardate = 53517.6 | year = 2376 | prev = | next = }} Summary As the daughter of Dr. Murrow gets married, the father has an epiphany. Log Entries Both Log entries were recorded by Dr. Murrow :Personal Log, Dr. Alan Murrow, Stardate 53517.6: I am beginning this personal file for the purpose of keeping personal observations of my life's work. :Despite the stigma behind Genetic Engineering, I have chosen to pursue this field much like Starfleet utilizes its starships: to explore what is possible. To that end, I feel I have done so to the best of my abilities. :I have explored the extensive genetic engineering utilized by the Dominion, and have found it to be fascinating, even after studying it for nearly three years. It is extremely extensive, but I have been able to resequence the Jem'Hadar DNA to the point where their visual acuity has been increased by another 5 percent - not to mention the fact that I have rendered the feeding tubes obsolete, as my current superior has desired. :I do not trust Khan that well, but I know that the longer I can be of use to him, the better. He is my best choice to allow me to continue my explorations in what humanity is capable of. :Personal Log, Supplemental: Years ago, I was commissioned by the Cardassians to create a series of humans for the purpose of infiltrating the Federation. Although they were never used for the purpose of espionage, they were designed to be stronger, smarter, and able to integrate into society well. On these marks, they were a unqualified success. The youngest of these children has been allowed to serve in Starfleet, and has bonded with, and is married to, Captain Ingrum. :When I first created Bridget and her sisters, I did not want to be emotionally attached to them for fear of them turning on and killing me. Although it probably was a good idea at the time, it was a decision I now regret, for in the end, I did indeed become attached to them, as when the day is done, these seven women are my daughters, not just the scientific project that I wanted them to be. Memorable quotes :"For a Human wedding, this isn't so bad." :"Nothing's bad as long as your pockets are lined with latinum," *:— Quark and Patrick Ingrum *"So, are you two going to cut this beautiful cake, or are you going to hang around the veggie platter for the whole party." *:— Amanda Stacey, to Patrick *“''I suppose all we have to do is help rebuild Cardassia, keep Khan at bay, avoid subspace disruptions, and prepare for our baby.” *:— 'Bridget Ingrum', to her new husband Notes *Although Khan Noonien Singh and Alan Murrow are featured, they do not intersect with the ''Baldwin crew. *Admiral Ross's officiating of the wedding is mostly repeated from . References Bratney, Neil; " ; Ingrum, Anna; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; Murrow, Alan; Roslyn; Ross, William; Singh, Khan Noonien External link *Drift off to Dream Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 22